1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of setting optimal photographing parameters in a photographing device.
2. Related Art
Recently, digital still cameras (hereinafter, also referred to as DSCs) for generating image data indicating an image of a subject by photographing the subject using a pickup device have been widely used. Generally, in DSCs, a variety of photographing parameter values such as shutter speed or diaphragm setting can be adjusted. At the time of photographing using a DSC, a desired image can be obtained by setting adequate photographing parameter values suitable for a photographing condition (for example, a photographing condition for photographing a person or a photographing condition for photographing autumn leaves). Here, the photographing condition is also called a scene or a subject.
Conventionally, in DSCs, a technology of automatically setting photographing parameter values suitable for a photographing condition using schedule setting is known (for example, JP-A-2005-91659). In DSCs, a technology of automatically setting photographing parameter values suitable for a photographing condition by generating a preliminary image (temporary image) and analyzing the temporary image to judge the photographing condition is known (for example, JP-A-2002-10135).
In JP-A-2005-91659, since a user needs to previously set a schedule, there is a problem that the burden on the user increases. For example, when previously set schedule contents vary, photographing parameter values which are not suitable for the photographing condition may be set and thus there is room for improvement in terms of convenience for the user.
In JP-A-2002-10135, since the photographing condition is judged by analyzing the temporary image, the photographing condition may not be adequately judged and thus there is a problem that optimal photographing parameter values may not be set.
Such a problem is not limited to DSCs and may occur when setting photographing parameter values in other general photographing devices.